Spin the Bottle: Hogwarts Style
by Kitty-Cat1286
Summary: Yeah, I know it's been done. yada yada. But not like this! Please R/R!


"Okay. Rules are we'll draw a name from my hat. Whoever I draw has to spin the bottle. Whoever it lands on, they have to kiss. No matter WHO it is. If someone spins the bottle and it lands on you or if you spin the bottle and it lands on the same person 3 times, that where the 'Seven Minutes in Heaven' rules kick in. The rules for that are you have kiss in the close for SEVEN minutes. NO more. NO less. Got that? Yes, we will lock you in there, so don't ask, Neville." Hermione explained. Neville put his hand down.   
  
It was 1 A.M. and she had managed to get Harry, Ron, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Ginny, Lavender, Natalie, and a very unhappy Parvati out of bed and into the Common Room.   
  
"Do we have to?" Ron asked. Ginny glared at him. Hermione took her hat off and sat it in her lap.   
  
"Accio-little paper thingys.....with the groups.....name on them! Accio- bottle!" Hermione thought hard on this as papers dropped into her hat and a bottle appeared in the middle of the group.   
  
"Okay, here we go!" She shut her eyes and drew a name from the hat. " And the unlucky person number one is...............Natalie!" She set the paper beside her.   
  
Natalie groaned and spun the bottle.   
  
"Don't land on Neville! Don't land on Neville! Don't land on-" She was cut off by Ginny.   
  
"Neville!!" She said. Natalie looked absolutely horrified.   
  
"No way!!" She said.   
  
"You HAVE to!" Hermione said.   
  
Natalie groaned again. She leaned over and kissed Neville quickly on the cheak. Everyone else laughed as Neville turned a VERY bright shade of pink. He leaned down and spun the bottle. Neville crossed his fingers and chanted,   
  
"Not a guy! Not a guy! Not a guy! Not a guy.....YES! Ginny!" He moved across the circle and kissed Ginny, on the lips, and moved back to his place.   
  
Ron poked a very disgusted-looking Ginny in the arm. "You alive, sis?" He asked.   
  
"Eww!" She said. She wiped off her lips with the back of her hand. She placed a shaking hand on the bottle and spun it.   
  
She shut her eyes tightly and listened as people laughed or gasped. She opened her eyes and looked at the bottle. She followed it's direction and found herself facing a smiling Harry.   
  
The colour drained from her face. 'Oh no!' She thought, 'I can't kiss Harry! Then he'll know I like him and I'll be dead! I'll never be able to show my face at Hogwarts or anywhere else again! I'll have to-' Her thought ended as Harry walked over and kissed her.   
  
She looked shocked but soon found herself wrapping her arms around him. 'What am I doing! Oh my god! Please, no tongue! No- okay, tongue! What is he thinking?!? Does he like me? Really like me?' Ginny thought.   
  
Harry snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her onto his lap. She shuddered at this form of affection. 'Score! Time for plan B in a little bit.' Harry thought, smiling to himself.   
  
"Okay! Break it up! Break it up! Next time, get a room! Or better yet, keep your hands away from my sister!!" Ron said, pulling her off his lap. "Fine." Harry said.   
  
"I'll keep my hands off your sister. How about feet too? Any other appendage you'd like me to keep away from her?" He smiled slyly. Ron glared at him as he moved back to his original spot.   
  
"You can let go of my arm now, Ron." Ginny said, moving away as he let go of her, " And I'm 16 now and you can't tell me what to do any more. If you do, I'll tell mum about the little G. I. Y. B. incident." She laughed. Ron looked pale.   
  
"You wouldn't dare!" He stammered. She smiled wryly. Harry clapped his hands to get their attention. He pointed to the bottle. He spun it and it landed on Ginny.   
  
Ron looked horrified as Harry walked over and kissed Ginny like last time. He leaned down and picked her up, carrying her over to his spot.   
They pulled away and Ginny placed her hand on the bottle. She spun it and it landed on Dean.   
  
"Interesting." Dean laughed. Ginny leaned to her right and kissed him quickly on the lips. Ron glared at Dean.   
  
"Don't worry, man. I got nothin' on your little sister! Me and Hermione here are the ones you should worry about!" He wrapped his arm around Hermione who quickly ducked under it and moved 3 feet away from him.   
Dean spun and it landed on Ron. He shrugged and moved toward a very frightened Ron. He and Ron both put their hands infront of their mouths and 'kissed.' He moved back to his spot.   
  
Ron spun it and it landed on Seamus. "What!" Seamus almost yelled. Ron came over and kissed a very violated-looking Seamus, on the lips, and returned to where he was sitting.   
  
"I feel violated. And not in a good way!" He said, wiping his mouth off with his left shirt sleeve. He shakily spun the bottle and it landed on Lavender. She started giggling.   
  
"Giggling should be made illegal. Especially when made by a bubblehead like Lavender." Harry said.   
  
Lavender suddenly looked like she was going to cry. Harry shrugged. Seamus leaned over to Lavender who had moved beside him.   
  
Just as their lips met, the Portrait Hole opened and in walked Professor McGonagall.   
  
"What in the world is going on here?!?" She demanded. Hermione stood up as Seamus and Lavender moved very far apart.   
  
"We're playing spin the bottle, Professor." She explained.   
  
"Well, I can see that, Miss Granger!" She exclaimed. Her mouth moved from a very thin line into smile. The others looked shocked and amazed.   
  
"Just for that, I'm confinscating the bottle and taking 50 points from Gryffindor. No go to bed! All of you! Good night!" She reached down and picked up the bottle and left the Common Room.   
  
"Ah, man! There goes the fun!" Ron said. Everyone returned to their appropriate dorm rooms.   
  
Well, all except for Harry, Ginny and Harry's Invisibility Cloak.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Meanwhile, In the staff room...  
  
"Just spin the stupid bottle, Severus!"   
  
"Fine, Minerva, fine! Don't bite my head off!" Snape spun the bottle and it landed on................Hagrid!   
  
"No! Not Hagrid! Anything but that!!!"   
  
"C'mere, Buddy! Give me a kiss!" Hagrid said as he stood up, moving toward Snape.   
  
"Help me!!!!" Snape yelled, zipping from the staff room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
THE END!!!!!!!! 


End file.
